P&F Characters Notebook Entries
by RedWingChris
Summary: Some Minor Character couples are stressed along with some major character couples, also includes my OC's Note: This takes place in the characters Freshman year of High School. Please R&R! Please Read my Authors note that I just posted that thanks all my fans! I WONT OWN ANYTHING THROUGHOUT THE STORY! RWC :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Its Redwingchris here with another story! I keep on combining my ideas and forming new ones at school! I already have 7 pages in my small handwriting, so 32 Lines writen 7 times, so whatever 32 times 7 is thats how much I have done of this story so far. I should have it all typed up in about an hour, so I hope you enjoy. I got this idea from all of the ones already out there so thank you all! I'm a big fan of them all and definitely recommend MassiveSingers version. I basically did something somewhat similar in format and took my own plot ideas and threw it together to make this. I'm working on this in school, so I hope you guys enjoy! If you notice any really important things missing, or if I over-analyze things like I'm known to do, tell me so I can fix it. Now time for the story, and thanks again all for R&R ing!**

* * *

****Izzy's NB: Well, I tried to talk to Phineas today, but he ignored me. HE IGNORED ME! It was really disappointing.. I tried to talk to Gretchen. Nothing. Addyson, nothing. Holly, Ginger, Katie, Milly. NOTHING! Not even Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Lucas are talking to me! Buford not talking to me is a good thing, since he can't bully me, and of course Ferb doesn't talk that much anyways, but he's been more than not talking to me. IT'S ALL INTENTIONAL! WHY ME?! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! It's so sad... All I did was walk into Phineas's backyard and say "What'cha doin'?" just like I have been the last 5 years since I was 10. I've been doing the same thing every day, since I was 10 and in Middle School, and now I'm in High School, and this is the first time that's happened! Then, when I asked, they didn't just ignore me, they all left and went to Phineas and Ferb's room. WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! Sincerely, a very frustrated and Sad, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro

* * *

Phineas's NB: It disappoints me to see Isabella so sad like this. I, along with everybody else has been ignoring her. All the guys are pretty much ignoring their crushes, and the other girls, and the other girls haven't really been talking to themselves that much lately. Maybe without us knowing though. The only reason I'm doing this is well.. Because.. I-um... I've found out why people call me Phineas the Oblivious. You know, I must be acting very, VERY well, because the truth is, the older I get, the more I kinda... You know.. To put it simply, understand romance. Especially being in High School. I know this was really short, but there isn't really that much to write right now. Sincerely, the intentionally-ignorant, Phineas

* * *

Gretchen's NB: AH! At first, EVERYBODY thought that Phineas was the oblivious one. But, BUT, He tricked us! HE TRICKED US! His obliviousness was all an act! AN ACT! Now he's ignoring her, and so is everybody else. I feel really bad for her. She looks so sad, especially when she tries to talk to Phineas and he won't talk to her. I wonder when, and for that matter IF he will ever just ask her the question. After all, he is her math tutor and Isabella is tutoring Phineas (and Lucas also) in Language Arts, their most hated, worst subject. Going to things that deal with me, Ferb hasn't been talking to me lately. Neither have Lucas or any of the other guys for that matter. Speaking of Lucas, he's in 5 of my 6 classes including lunch. The only thing is that we are in different Personal Fitness classes because at Danville Lightning High, all of our Personal Fitness and Physical Education classes are seperated by gender. Our school is so genderist! Haha, just kidding, it makes sense. Anyways, getting back to Lucas, the more I see him every day, the more I start to like him. As like, more than a friend.. Yeah, like that. What's amazing is that everybody thinks I like Ferb! Even him! I'm the only one that knows I like Lucas. For now anyways! :) Plus, I think Ferb and Vanessa kinda like each other anyways, so that wouldn't really be that good for me to interfere with that. I can't wait to see some Phinbella action going on later on this year! Maybe sooner, rather than later. Sincerely, a very good information finder, Gretchen.

* * *

**Do any of you guys know whats going on? Any guesses? Lucas will explain it all IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! HAHAHA! That's getting a little old. FOOLED YOU! It will be in THIS chapter! Happy July Fools Day! ;D**

* * *

Lucas's NB: Well, at Danville Lightning High (Lightning is our awesome nickname! We're known for our speed in every sport. Hockey, Both Footballs, Basketball, Baseball, everything, and Our track teams have set many National Records) this week is "Avoid Your Crush and Her Friends Week". It sounds a little weird, but it apparently shows good school spirit..? Okay? Ferb is lucky, he doesn't participate since his crush is Vanessa who goes to some evil villainary school downtown.. I wonder who everybody else likes, but that doesn't really matter because I already know who I like. Anyways, quickly avoiding that topic, Isabella is the head cheerleader for the Cheer team and she's only a freshman! Apparentally the Head Cheerleader last year was a senior and they needed to replace her and they have been waiting for Isabella to get up to High School since she started Cheer late in Elementary School. Speaking of cheer, all the Fireside Girls are basically the cheer team, with a couple other kids us guys don't know that well that are seniors. I'll tell you this much, the girl I like is on the cheer team! :) Yes, I like a cheerleader. We stop ignoring them tomorrow, so we are going to go to their practice after school tomorrow to cheer for them! :) It will be fun! Sincerely, Danville Lightning Fan, Lucas

* * *

The Next Day: Isabella's NB: Well, I've offically been named the Head Cheerleader of the Danville Lightning Cheer Team! WOO HOO! I've been waiting for this since 4th to 5th Grade! :D Also, everybody is talking to me again! :D YESSSS! :D All the guys even showed up at our cheer practice to make up for it! :) The sad thing is, is after they got there, we were so distracted we couldn't do anything beneficial to our team that we just decided to stop it on sight. We were all just embarrassing ourselves. In other news, us cheer girls decided to come up with a counter to what the boys did to us, and do pretty much the same thing back. We are going to try to make them jealous, and we are going to make them all afraid to lose us, especially Phineas and Lucas. This will be fun payback and revenge! Especially for me for the whole 5 years I've been waiting for Phineas to come around. We'll give them through tomorrow and see what they decide to do if anything. If they ask us out, then they are safe, but if they do nothing and just let things be then they will have to suffer with the consequences. Too bad for them! Sincerely, the New Amazing Danville Lightning Head Cheerleader :D Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! :D

* * *

**Okay guys, this is officially the end of this chapter, no fools this time. Do you think that some of the Fireside Girls are going to asked out just in time? Do you think that Isabella might have made the guys like them less? You're about to find out when I post the next chapter in a little bit! R&R PLEASE! P&F ROCKS! Hope you enjoyed this so far, and keep reading! RWC**


	2. Chapter 2

**guys! Thanks for reading on! This is going to be a really short chapter, but I promise Chapter 3 will be great! A few interesting events are going to happen this chapter! I'll get right to it!**

* * *

Lucas's NB Day The Girls Start Not Talking to the Guys: Well, it looks like Ferb is lucky. :( He likes Vanessa, so all the Fireside Girls are talking to him, and even giving him some advice! They are using us as bad examples that shouldn't be followed :( As far as I know, Phineas, Django, Buford, Baljeet, Irving and I are all unlucky, and apparentally have crushes on cheerleaders and they know it. Hmm.. Well, all the cheer girls are ignoring us, just like we did to them. :( Our crushes are making fun of us, torturing us, making us jealous, and making us ask them out by using mental techniques instead of physicality. What's weird is that Gretchen is only staying away from me. JUST ME! :'( Wah, It almost makes me fall in love with her and just long for her.. Isabella is even ignoring Phineas! Yeah! I found that shocking too! (Lightning Reference :D) It's not like her to do something like that unless she really wants something important. I wonder if Phineas has even noticed..? Knowing that though just makes me wonder, does Gretchen like me?! :O I just wonder.. Wah! I don't like mixed signals! :( Sincerely, a very sad Lucas :(

* * *

Ggretchen's NB: I can't avoid all the guys! That's too hard for me to do, but I am trying to avoid Lucas. I'm telling you! The more and more and more I'm around him, the more and more and more I like him! I think I'm officially developing a crush on him. For some reason it seems like it might be a little bit weird, but I don't know why, or even what I'm talking about! I Like Him! It can't be that weird.. Not even the more I see him, talk to him and am around him, but even if I just think about him! He's already on my mind a lot, so there is no end to the madness.. Ah.. What a- NO! I need to keep myself from thinking about him.. Lucas is- NO! No turning into Isabella! He's just- NO NO NO! I CAN'T CREATE LUCASLAND! Hey, they both start with L! Lucas and Land. Many things start with L.. Lucas, Land, Like, Love.. UGH! I CAN'T GET HIM OFF OF MY MIND! Man, I have to upgrade myself to a concious crush on a boy. I don't even know why I like a boy yet!? Now I totally need to avoid him. AH!

* * *

Addyson's NB: At first I wasn't that big on the whole idea of having a notebook, but after playing around with it for a bit I have become a HUGE fan of writing in one because its a very multi-purpose tool! I can use it for SO much! 1st, It can do my homework for me! :D 2nd, I can list the things I need to practice for cheer, and finally, I can use it to write about my crush, Django. Well, actually that's not the right title anymore. The right title now is Boyfriend. He just makes me smile so much! All the time, he's just smiling like nothing's wrong in the world. I like that about him! It makes me smile too. Also, I can use this to write random things about little adventures of my own throughout High School. It will be a good 4 years being cheerleader for the Danville Lightning! Sincerely, the Smiling Addyson :)

* * *

Lucas's NB: I have some suspicions. It looks like a lot is going on secretly around here, and I want to find out about it. (I'm a good detective, remember?) Well, I thought I saw Django and Addyson kissing each other in the secret hallway on our second floor! Hey, I know this was short, but this looks interesting! I'm going to go scare my crush! ;P Bwah ha ha! :) Sincerely, the mischievous Lucas :P

* * *

**As I said, this was a somewhat short chapter with some interesting events in it, and the 4th one will be better than this one and the next one. Also, why did Gretchen write AH! What did Lucas do to make her scream in her Notebook?! Will Phineas do anything about Isabella? We also take a short look at what Perry and Doof are writing in Their notebooks, along with a short blurb from Vanessa about what happened with Ferb. Thanks for reading and I should have it posted by 7:00 Eastern Time, but I'm in no rush.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gretchen's NB:  
AHH! Lucas scared me! AH! I already said AH! Three, wait FOUR Times! AH! There, 5. I had to talk to him! I HAD TO! :'( Once we talk to our crush too we can't avoid him because those are the rules we came up with, so I lose! :'( I failed! I can't believe he found the plan's flaw! He really is a good detective just like he said he was when he came to Danville.. Ah... I still remember that day.. We had to tell our stories.. That was the day we earned our secrets patch.. A lot has changed since then. (**I should go back and edit that story a little bit so this continues from that! That's what I'm going to eventually do! Chapter one is going to be a year after that story took place! :D)** going to Danville Lightning High has been amazing so far though, other than the scare incident that just happened! Getting back to that, I talked to him for a little bit, and then he said he wanted to ask me a question. He asked me if I liked him! AH! WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO!? I have no experience in this subject! AH! Oh my gosh. I just got saved by the bell. He said he'll ask me again later, but I'm saved for now! :D Phew. Time to get to Personal Fitness now! (Another lucky break!) Sincerely, The nervous girl who is pointlessly wasting energy while running fast right now to get to a class I have to run in -_-, Gretchen

* * *

Ginger's NB: (**Inspired by I'm not even going to try to spell it! You know who you are! Haha. I planned to make this section Djangyson, but I'm adding Baljinger too! :D)  
**:) Baljeet and the rest of the boys are coming to watch our cheer practice after school! Ah.. Baljeet is so awesome! All of us girls are going to have a lot of fun. I just hope it goes better than the last time and we actually do something! My crush, all the other Fireside Girls, the rest of the boys, everybody is going to be there :) I just wish either one of us had enough courage to ask the other one out.. I don't know I might have to soon. There are some Indian girl geeks that hang out with him when we're not with him, and by we I mean the Fireside Girls and the rest of the boys in our group. I'm happy for Ferbm he's the only one who actually has a relationship right now out of all of us! (**Not knowing about Django and Addyson still of course!)** At least all the other Fireside Girls are missing out as well. Today is the day that WE stop ignoring Our crushes! :) Oh well, time for Class now! Sincerely, The girl who likes Baljeet and the girl who wants to get something done at cheer practice even though everybody else will be there including Baljeet (Wow long sign off!), Ginger

* * *

Addyson's NB at the Same Time as Ginger's: Oh my GOSH! DJANGO IS AMAZING! :D 3 *Sigh...* Best kiss EVER earlier! I hope nobody saw it! :O PLUS, I heard him talking in class today about how he was coming to cheer practice! :D YES! I can actually talk to him in front of everybody else now! :D Maybe we can re-enact the asking out scene for everybody so they know we weren't hiding it! :) That would be great! :) Oh my gosh its SOOOOOO Great having a boyfriend! I bet if everybody else knew they would be SO super jealous of me and Django right now, ESPECIALLY Isabella. I know that everybody else, especially the guys after this week, are getting jealous of Ferb after getting with Vanessa. Isabella and Gretchen espcially are TOTALLY missing out, but so is everybody else unless they are all faking it like I am! :O I almost feel bad for everybody else.. Okay Notebook, time for Django now! I always set aside time for him! :D Sincerely, Addyson

* * *

Vanessa's NB: I don't know why I keep I notebook, I almost never write in it and if I do it's really short, but today there is actually something worth writing. My dad is SO annoying with his inventions, and they always end up in the same place. In my boyfriend Ferb's backyard. Speaking of Ferb and Inventions, I'm glad that Ferb came around right after I broke up with Monty. Our dad's found out and we can't see each other any more. Ferb is truly amazing though and definitely makes up if not exceeds my expectations and hopes from a boyfriend. He even skipped 6th and 7th Grade so he could be in the same grade as me this year! Well, at least close. I'm a Sophomore in HS this year and he's a Freshman, but close enough right? Ugh, my dad wants some help building another stupid invention.. Time for me to go get ready for my big Honors Geometry test tomorrow. (I'm smart too ya know! Not quite like my Boyfriend though!) Sincerely, the goth looking girl who likes having Ferb as her Boyfriend, Vanessa

* * *

**What do you guys think Doof's invention is going to be? Is it going to be something that Phineas and Ferb have alredy built? Is it going to be something that just fails and blows up? Does Perry have a notebook? Well, the answer to Perry is no. But, everything else including a really interesting and the most important event in Phineas's 15 year life so far are coming up next chapter. Well, so far anyways! :) I'm going to take a little bit of a typing break so I can work on my HW, but I promise to have at least the next chapter up for tonight, which as I said is big and will leave you guys waiting on the edge of your seats waiting for me to post a new chapter! Thank's for reading so far everybody! RWC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Done with my HW! Time to type! Big chapter here, without saying too much especially for PhinBella fans like me :)**

* * *

Doof's NB: *Evil Laugh* I have built a Time-Traveler-Inator! I actually got it to work without it exploding either, but instead of it working for me, it went into my daughter's boyfriends backyard. Well, they should be able to go into the future if everything works right. I hope that Phineas is the only one who uses it! I would like to see him get with that Isabella girl that likes him. That would be great because that annoying little red headed boy won't have enough time to come over here anymore! AH HA HA HA HA! **(Hey Doof! That's Not Nice! Too bad he can't hear me. -_-)** This is the best plan I have come up with for a while! I hope everything goes according to plan! Also, there has been no sighting of Perry the Platypus lately. Wonderful! YES! Sincerely, the Evil guy wearing a labcoat that everybody hates, Dr. **Ketchup Doof N Schmirtz :) HAHA I CHANGED HIS NAME! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT DOOF! PAYBACK FOR CALLING PHINEAS FLYNN THE ANNOYING LITTLE RED HEAD! HA HA HA! I GOT THE LAST LAUGH!**

* * *

Phineas's _**THOUGHTS:**_Something's in my backyard.. It looks sorta like a time machine or something similar.. I'd like to go back to the future again! *Walks through the portal ish looking thing* Wow, It almost looks like a big room. Woah, now I see a flashback of my life. All the good times. All the times I was with Isabella. Ah.. Wait, did all my good times in my life have Isabella in them? Was she with me my whole life? Every thing I did. She was there for me? **(YES PHINEAS! YOU'RE GETTING IT! COME ON PHINEAS!)** All the days on the bottom of the screen. All 365 or all 366 depending on Leap year or not. She was there. With me. By my side. Building, Inventing, Helping me with Homework, EVERYTHING. All the times I had with her were good. That's probably nothing bad has happened to me since I met her. Wait.. Why is she sad? Is that her.. Crying? Oh my god, what day is this?! TODAY?! WHAT IN THE WORLD?! It looks like she's just drowning in a flood of tears. I looked at my watch and at the clock on the screen. It was the exact same time to the millisecond. SHE'S CRYING RIGHT NOW?! WHY?! I HAVE TO GO TALK TO HER! There's no way back! AH HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE! "HELP! SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled. "That won't work right now Phineas Flynn." A loud booming deep bass voice registered through my eardrums. Then I heard a scream that sounded like it was my name being called. By Isabella? "Phineas!" She yelled while crying on the screen. "I don't know what to do.. I just don't! There's nothing I can do about it but cry..." She was just sobbing and crying and weeping. Well, actually is. Is sobbing, crying and weeping. "You must make a choice." The deep voice made me jump again "What will you choose? Here are your options: You can choose choice A or choice B. Look at the screen to see what they are." The weird booming deep voice said to me. I looked at the screen. _**POSSIBLE SPOILER NUMBER ONE! THIS IS NOT GUARENTEED TO BE A SPOILER, BUT THIS IS CHOICE A AND I WANT TO BE SAFE!  
**_I ran outside the next day. Isabella still looks sad, but she's not quite crying.. I asked her why, but she didn't want to tell me. It was a little saddening, especially considering how she wasn't wearing any make-up. She was still getting over it though and she wanted to help with our invention but she just seemed... Out of it. Then, the screen changed. It was now on Choice 2. **SECOND SPOILER IS NOW HERE. PLEASE SKIP THIS LITTLE SECTION AS WELL FOR NO CHANCE AT A SPOILER!  
**I ran back to Isabella's house after exiting this portal. Her mom Vivian answered the door, and said that Isabella was crying in her room. I saw myself run upstairs, waiting just outside her door for me to enter her room. The screen was then un-muted and all I could hear was "Okay Phineas, You can come in." So I opened the door, and the screen went blank again. **THE SPOILERS HAVE NOW ENDED. IF YOU READ THE FIRST SET OF SPOILERS, THIS IS A SPOILER SECTION FOR YOU! NOTE: THINGS MAY BE DIFFERENT FROM THE FIRST SPOILER SECTION. IF YOU DID NOT READ THE FIRST SPOILER SECTION, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE CHOICES ARE SO YOU CAN SKIP, BUT DON'T HAVE TO.  
**"So, Phineas, What decision shall you make?" "Um.. Weird Random Voice, I think I'm going to have to go with choice number 2." "Choice 2 it is then, Phineas Flynn." The weird booming voice responded  
**SPOILERS AND CHAPTER END HERE! I hope you guys liked the little bit of PhinBella in there! :) Also, I'd like to thank everybody who has reviewed or read this so far! Thank you all! Now, if any of you have Questions to ask Lucas, Please do so, because he is very bored right now. He said he'd answer ****almost**** every question everybody sent him. Thanks for reading everybody! RWC**


	5. Chapter 5

Phineas's NB Right after he got out of the Portal he forgot about because of the same stuff from ATSD:  
Wow, Where's Isabella? I ran to her house. Her mom ended up answering the door. "Oh Hi Phineas! You're here to see Isabella aren't you?" Vivian asked me. I kinda blushed a little bit "Of course you are! I didn't even have to ask. She's upstairs in her room, and I think she's crying. You should go talk to her." So I ran up the stairs knocked on her door, said "It's me, Phineas!" and confirmed it with our special little secret knock. She said I had to wait a minute though because She's busy. I think I heard a little bit of a squeal, and a little bit of crying going on while I was waiting for her though. I wonder what that was about? Then, I texted her and asked if she would just let me in so I could talk to her. I could hear her laughing, then I heard her put some things in a box of some sort, then she opened the door. Her room was so beautifully clean and perfect it was amazing. It looked like she had put sparkles on it or something! It was twice as clean as my room will EVER be, EVER! That wasn't meant to ignore her either. She was wearing the prettiest dress I have ever seen her wear, and she didn't have any makeup on, she had the prettiest blue eyes, the prettiest hair, and it was just simply miraculous that a human being had the capability to look at something like that without getting blinded. Well, I was close, she told me I fainted. When I woke up, I still saw her there giggling, and then I heard her say "Thanks!" I couldn't get my mouth to form anything other than an "O", a "U" or an "M" shape. Well, not like shape, but that's all that would come out of my mouth. "Phineas, relax! I'm just your "Best Friend" remember!" Making sure she emphasized Best Friend with quotes and her tone, which sounded really annoyed. It crushed me, but I had to agree with her so I wouldn't give my secret away. "Um... Yes.. Yeah, I guess so..." Is the first thing I said since fainting. I felt a couple of tears roll down my face. I was crying. I really hadn't cried in a long time, so that was a rarity. When she opened that door and I saw her, she sent an electric bolt that shocked my body, especially my heart. It shook me and my brain into romance, a flaw that I'm just now conciously aware of. **(COME ON PHINEAS JUST ASK HER OUT! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HER NOW TOO AND SHE'S BEAUTIFUL TO YOU, JUST DO IT!) **She was listening to me talk about something apparentally, I guess it was my invention and big idea for the day. I was too busy staring in awe and amazement of the true beauty I have in front of me, and realizing I get to see her at all I feel so lucky! I think.. "Phineas! I know I'm cute, thank you! But let's seriously get working on you're invention already!" Izzy said **(AW COME ON ISABELLA! YOU JUST RUINED PHINEAS'S BIG ROMANTIC MOMANT!) **I heard her and suddenly jumped back into reality. "Yeah, Sure!" I said trying to sound like the happy and positive person I normally am. As I enter the backyard after I raced Izzy, (I won thanks to Lucas's training!) I saw Ferb. I saw him pointing to his hand. Why was he doing that? Oh. My. Word. I was holding hands with Isabella unconciously! AH! No wonder why I feel like I'm smiling bigger than normal. Isabella must've- "Phineas, you know we're holding hands right?" I had to tell a lie to keep my secret from spilling. "Huh? I was?! Oh, Isabella I-I'm SO Sorry, It's just-" She covered my mouth. "Phineas, it's okay! I like it actually! It feels comforting." She told me. Oh My Gosh, she likes me holding her hand :) YES! Then, of course Ferb chimed in "Wow you 2, that's a big achievement! That warrants making an Ice Cream Machine!" I honestly have no clue what the big idea is! No! Not that big idea! The big idea about me and izzy holding hands! No! That wasn't the big idea! Ugh! (erases) Big DEAL. Well, not much is better than free Ice Cream! Plus, I can make an invention with Isabella! :D YES! *Dreamy Sigh* "Hey, I'm getting kinda tired, I want to take a nap." I said hoping nobody realized my true intentions. Ferb, of course knew something was up. "Nope. If you are going to sleep, sleep out here where Isabella and I can watch you." Dang it! "Nevermind then.." I responded. Time for plan B. "Hey, do you guys want some snacks?" I asked them. "No, Phineas! We're getting Ice Cream, Silly!" Izzy reminded me of my error, giggling. I blushed, causing her to laugh some more. Izzy, Ferb and I finished our Ice Cream machine in 5 minutes or so. Once we were done the 3 of us got our ice cream. Candace and mom then showed up out of nowhere. "Phineas Flynn, You are SO busted young man!" Mom said to me. Just me? Why just me? "Izzy-I mean Isabella helped too mom!" "Phineas! I heard that!" What?! What did she hear? OH... Izzy... "I've gotta take a picture of this!" Mom said to herself and Candace. They both got their phones out and took a picture of me eating ice cream... And holding Izzy's Hand?! Oh! That's what it was. Well, I guess for them that's a big deal, but for me, I got over it.. "You're SO busted Phineas Flynn! I caught you on camera holding Isabella's hand! I've gotta show this to Vivian!" Mom said. "Candace, I think this is the first time you busted your brothers for something! Good work Candace!" Mom exclaimed. "My Pleasure, Now that I did that, I get the rest of the day to spend at Slushi Dog with Jeremy!" Candace said. I felt SO embarrassed by it! Maybe that was my punishment for doing it. Oh well. It made Izzy laugh at me. "Oh, Phineas.." she said giggling. What?! What did I do now?! OMG I'M STILL HOLDING HER HAND! Luckily, we have unmeltable Ice Cream or mine would be all melted by now. What do you expect from Phineas and Ferb? I still want to hurry up and eat it though! Yum! It's delicious! Wow.. I had a long day today, an that was a long journal entry. Time to sleep or take a nap or something, and maybe think about Izzy! Now that I see her as "More than a friend" and all. Luckily I get a day of rest before school starts again on Monday. I wonder what everybody else is doing? Sincerely the Tired, but Happy Phineas Flynn

* * *

**Well, that's all I have written up so far! The rest will be on the fly again just like everything else is! :) Well, I hope you guys enjoyed all the PhinBella :) Thanks for reading! The next chapter I'll post tomorrow. Have a good night everybody! RWC P.S Lucas is still taking Questions! **


	6. To All My Amazing Fans! AN

Hi everybody! It's RedWingChris here! A.K.A RWC or Redwingchris! :) I would just like to thank all of my fans all over the WORLD for you're support in writing these fanfics. I'm very delighted to say, that between all 5 of my stories including this one, I have gathered all in all About 4300 Views NOT including my own! Thank you all so much for supporting my writings. Also a special shoutout to all those who viewed my PhinBella Relationship Story, as That has gotten 2500 views not including me, along with 1000 from the U.S! My Fireside Girl Love Stories viewers have gotten me a little more than 1250 not including me! Thank you all so much for viewing! Let's see if we can get my Notebook Entry story I've been constantly updating lately to at least 1000 by the end of the week! Right now it is at Only 176, but I did just post it for the first time on Friday! :) Also, a shoutout to all the Reviewers I've had so far, as well as all the PM's I've had so far! Thank you so much for you're support. I've really enjoyed writing for people all over the world, and hope you guys continue to view, as I just started this a month ago, and it's the busiest time for my school year! That's why I'm devoting this chapter to my fans and fellow readers! Now, I would like to send out a list of all the countries that have viewed my stories so far and how many stories each country has viewed out of 5.  
U.S-5 Stories :D  
Canada-5 Stories :D  
U.K-5 Stories :D  
Phillipines-5 Stories :D  
Australia-5 Stories :D  
Vietnam-5 Stories :D  
Germany-5 Stories :D  
7 Countries have viewed all 5 stories! :D Let's keep it going!  
Denmark-4 Stories :)  
Brazil-3 Stories :)  
Singapore-3 Stories :)  
Portugal-3 Stories :)  
Norway-3 Stories :)  
U.A.E (United Arab Emirates)-3 Stories :)  
Chile-2 Stories :)  
Finland-2 Stories :)  
Malaysia-2 Stories :)  
Mexico-2 Stories :)  
Argentina-2 Stories :)  
Austria-2 Stories :)  
Poland-2 Stories :)  
Indonesia-2 Stories :)  
Bolivia-2 Stories :)  
Paraguay-2 Stories :)  
Romania-2 Stories :)  
Europe (Apparentally There is a country called Europe?)-2 Stories :)  
The next group has only read one story so far. While I absolutely do appreciate this _Very_ Very **VERY** _**much**_ I would like to see more! :D  
Netherlands-1 Story :)  
Pakistan-1 Story :)  
Spain-1 Story :)  
Sudan (Not sure North or South)-1 Story  
Puerto Rico- 1 Story :)  
Ireland-1 Story :)  
India-1 Story :)  
New Zealand-1 Story :)  
France-1 Story :)  
China-1 Story :)  
Republic Of Korea-1 Story :)  
Dominican Revar (Republic?)-1 Story :)  
Slovakia-1 Story :)  
Italy-1 Story :)  
Trinidad and Tobago-1 Story :)  
Iceland-1 Story :)  
Russian Federation-1 Story :)  
Peru-1 Story :)  
Japan-1 Story :)  
Bahamas-1 Story :)  
All in all I have had 46 Countries Counting Europe as 1 country read my story! My goal is by the time I get out of school, which is June 14, I hope to have had 50 Countries counting Europe as 1 read at least 1 of my stories :) I think its possible! _**Thank You all**__**SO MUCH for you're support!**_ RedWingChris, RWC, Redwingchris, Red Wing Chris :D


	7. Chapter 7

Candace's NB: Well, now I'm officially starting my first semester of College! It's going to be a lot of work, but with somebody like Jeremy helping me along the way, I should have no problems! I can't believe I actually got into a big school like Yale for college because of my family connections! Wow, I'm actually going to have to thank my brothers for that! I wonder if they are still inventing. When I left last summer, I knew that Isabella liked Phineas obviously, Addyson liked Django and Lucas definitely liked Gretchen and Vice Versa.. I wonder if anybody else has found young love. I can't belive that Phineas, Ferb and their friends are all starting High School now! I remember when they were in 5th grade building all sorts of inventions, and how I was trying to bust them. Now, Jeremy and I are both 18 and dating, and so are Stacy and Coltrane. Stacy and Coltrane both decided to go to Princeton though instead of Yale.. I wonder where my brothers and their friends are going.. They'll probably all end up going to Harvard or maybe even founding their own university for themselves and their kids or something. Maybe mine and Jeremy's children and even Stacy and Coltrane's children could go! :O That would be amazing! Make it a Private University! :D I can't WAIT for that to happen! :) Sincerely, the new Yale University Student, Candace :)

* * *

Stacy's NB: Oh My God! Princeton is SO Amazing! :) Being here with Coltrane is totally awesome! EEK! :D This place is So big! I'm going to take all DAY running from class to class! Plus, all my classes are SO long, instead of being an hour long, they are each 2 hours! Glad I only have 4 classes this semester! I'm happy for Candace and Jeremy. They both seemed to be getting along great like me and Coltrane are when we saw each other last. I can't wait until I actually get to step foot inside a college classroom, especially a prestigious one! :) This is going to be GREAT! I'm just hopeful that I don't have to write a 10 page essay by tomorrow morning on the first day.  
An Hour Later: Well, we have to write a NINE page essay by the end of the day. -_- That's not exactly what I meant when I said I hope we don't have to write a 10 page Essay! Ugh. Maybe next Time I should say I hope we don't have to write a one page Lab Report or something.  
Next Class: I have to write a 25 Line Lab Report or more. -_- (A page is 26 Lines..) Sincerely the person who always seems to wish something that comes true or close to it, Stacy

* * *

Lucas's NB: Well, I don't know why, but the longer I wait to ask Gretchen out, the more it feels like I want to! Sooner or later if she doesn't ask me out, I'm going to end up caving in. I just don't know what to think! One part of me is getting more and more and more desperate, while the other part of me is getting more and more and more patient waiting. I don't know! I mean, I know I like her, and something is telling me that she kinda likes me too. I just want to make sure I can give her a little bit of time to figure this out and see if she likes me too. I mean because I know that before I got here she used to like Ferb, and I know that Ferb is now with Vanessa, so I'm not sure how Gretchen would take something like a relationship right now. I know that I'm getting really jealous of Django kissing Addyson, and I feel like I kinda want that, but at the same time I feel kinda like Phineas and the fact that I just don't want to mess this up because as Aesop taught us, Slow and Steady Wins the Race. Plus, I know I think about her a lot and everything else, but do I really have the time to do anything other than study dates and thinking about her? Maybe on weekends, but during the week? I kinda am doing little study "dates" with her already, it's just that they're not quite actually Dates, they're not official, and we aren't a couple. One of these days, maybe sooner rather than later, I plan on changing that. Sincerely, the boy who actually cares for Aesop's Fables, Lucas.

* * *

Baljeet's NB: Well, I think that I finally understand my romantic feelings for somebody. Yes, I think that I actually kind of like somebody. Her name is Ginger. I do not know why I feel this way, but I feel happier around her than normal. It is really weird! I also know that I need to study, but at the same time, I feel like I really want a social life too! This is a very interesting battle between two totally contradicting opinions of mine. I don't know what to do! Maybe I should go ask somebody like Ferb for advice. He would seem like somebody that would understand my predicament. Sincerely, the contradictary Baljeet.

* * *

Ferb's NB: Wow, I finally got all my homework done in all my AP classes. I'm actually pretty glad that I could get into so many AP classes in one year! It's a lot of work now, but it will definitely pay off in my future when I decide to go to a good college. Plus, I know that having Vanessa help me with a couple of things if I need it is always a good thing. I always have a good strong core group of friends that are here to help, and that, I'm sure will definitely help me get through High School, and help me easily get an A in all of my AP classes :) I hope I helped Baljeet out with his "predicament" as he called it. I hope that I can always help my friends out as well as they help me! Sincerely, the very hard-working Ferb

* * *

Doof's Short NB Entry: Ah HA! I think my plan might work! Oh there you are Perry the Platypus! I already accomplished my secret idea of the day today! You're LATE! L.A.Y.E.T. Late. HA HA HA! Sincerely, The Evil Scientist wearing a labcoat that finally did something successfully Dr. **Ketchup Doof N Schmirtz**

* * *

**Alright Everybody! I think that was a good chapter! I put in the college students because that was requested by one of the PM's, Yar. I plan to have a nice Gretchen and Katie chapter next! I hope you guys like it! Also, if you haven't read it on any of my stories yet, please read my author's note! Thank you all my wonderful fans and readers! RWC :)  
P.S: I am now taking requests for out-of-story questions for the characters. If you would like to ask any character a question, I will have that character answer it. Also, I am now taking requests for really minor characters as long as they have said at least one word in the television series. For example, you could send me a request for the Totally Tools guy who says BRILLIANT! All the time in the Totally Tools Episode. Just give me the name of the character, the episode name and or number and or invention and or line(s) the character says. I'm still taking requests for the Major characters as well! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's me again! I have another chapter full of minor characters ready for you guys! These characters will NOT appear again UNLESS you review or PM me and ask for them to appear in this story again! This is an effort of mine to get more reviews for this story going.. I realise this has only been up for not even 2 days yet, but I would still like to see some reviews! Alright guys, Here we go! **

* * *

Meap's NB: Hi everybody! It's Meap here with an English translator that sounds like United States President Barack Obama! I've noticed that since the gang has been getting older, there has been a lot more romance going on in Danville. Between Django and Addyson, Candace and Jeremy, Stacy and Coltrane, Ferb and Vanessa and of course Gretchen and Lucas and of course Phineas and Isabella still. Danville seems to be like the Romance Capital of the World! Luckily, Mitch has been a lot better than before recently, and he hasn't been committing that many crimes like he was before. I'm glad to say that outer space, is a lot safer now, than it was before. I hope that it stays that way so that the earth, along with the rest of the universe can be safe! Sincerely, Meap who sounds like President Obama

* * *

Totally Tools guy with the awesome mustache's NB: Why does everybody always want to make fun of my mustache! First it was the Platypus who wears a fedora campaign, and now they are advertising Rollie Fingers approving our tools! Why does EVERYBODY we use to advertise have to have a mustache like mine. It makes mine seem less awesome. Sincerely, The Totally Tools guy with the Cool Mustache

* * *

Totally Tools Guy who says BRILLIANT all the time's NB: BRILLIANT! The Rollie Fingers advertisement worked out BRILLIANT! ly. Nothing says "Totally Tools" like one of the best baseball players of all time holding a Totally Tools tool in his throwing hand! :) We now have some of the most BRILLIANT! Customers of all time to come into our store named Phineas and Ferb! They're BRILLIANT! They always come up with these BRILLIANT! Inventions and come here to ask us for some of our BRILLIANT! Totally Tools! :) The only thing that's not BRILLIANT! About our BRILLIANT! Plan is the fact that it makes fun of our boss's BRILLIANT! Mustache did just like the last one did. Okay, the BRILLIANT! Guy is starting to get a little tired.. I've got to take a nap. Have a BRILLIANT! Day, everybody! The BRILLIANT! Guy.

* * *

Marty the Rabbit Boy's NB: Wow, I can't think of any more songs to learn on my blender! It's so hard to think of something. Maybe I should try and learn Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, or something like that that is really easy. Despite the fact I won the contest at Googolplex mall, I'm still not that great. I need to keep practicing! Time for a Carrot break! Sincerely, Marty the Rabbit with the Musical Blender

* * *

Melanie who work's for City Hall's NB: Wow, working for Roger Doofenschmirtz at City Hall is really hard work! I just wonder how he gets so much stuff done! Maybe it's because he has all of us working for him. He is such a GREAT mayor! Sincerely, Melanie the little known character from City Hall.

* * *

Dr. Feelbetter's NB: Ugh, this is so hard trying to be a pshyciatrist or however its even spelled! That Platypus and Panda with that crazy guy wearing a labcoat are totally weird and beyond my ordinary clients. I still don't know why I have this job. At least I'm somebody who makes very good money! Wow, I have a new client named **Ketchup Doof N Schmirtz**. Hmm.. I wonder who that is? I might write again in you later! Sincerely, Dr. Feelbetter from "It's About Time!"

* * *

Morty Williams' NB: We haven't had a very good story in a long time. I wish that I could find something that's worth investigating.. Maybe we should check out Danville Lightning High and see what we find there! I think that that would be an interesting story to cover! But what exactly would we look for to bust? Maybe the school lunches? Maybe unidentified crushes? Maybe some answers to the homework? I guess we'll have to find out if we go there! Sincerely, Morty Williams from "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"

* * *

Dr. Gevaarlijk's NB: Wow, we almost never get good student's at our school anymore. Why doesn't anybody want to be evil anymore?! Soon I might end up having to quit or get fired because our school is running out of money! Ugh! I remember the good days when people like Heinz Doofenschmirtz and Rodney von Rodenstein or whatever his name was went here. Ugh. I want to teach more evil people! Sincerely, Dr. Gevaarlijk from "Oil On Candace"

* * *

**Okay guys, I think that's all the minor characters I can think of doing right now! I will still take requests for ones that I missed, and I am going by reviews for these ones to determine whether to stay or go. Only one more full week left of school for me! YAY! I might update this week, but with Finals next week probably not. Alright everybody, have a BRILLIANT! day and a BRILLIANT! Week, and until next time, Peace! RWC**


End file.
